


Fight until the end

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Adventure, Afterlife, F/M, Romance, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. While facing the apocalypse in L.A., Angel keeps fighting but not for the reward of Shanshu prophecy but for something else worth fighting for.
Relationships: Angel/Cordelia Chase
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Fight until the end

**Author's Note:**

> Something I got from reading Angel: After the Fall, which takes place after series finale.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

After enraging the Senior Partners by killing their mediators on Earth, the Circle of the Black Thorn and Marcus Hamilton, the liaison of the Senior Partners to Wolfram & Hart, the Senior Partners retaliated by sending the whole L.A. to Hell. Angel and his friends fought valiantly against the relentless armies of demons and vampires that were ravaging the whole city and terrorizing humans and the matters took a much worse turn, when Angel realized that he had been rendered mortal by the Senior Partners. He kept fighting, despite being more vulnerable than ever. He once told the Oracles that he was useless to Buffy as a mortal and without his vampiric nature, he felt more powerless than ever.

Each of his friends and allies had different ways of fighting the apocalypse and while Angel knew that he couldn't become a human anymore, since he had renounced his claim on the Shanshu prophecy to gain the trust of the Circle of the Black Thorn, he kept fighting, since it was the right thing to do, no matter what, until he was stabbed by Gunn, who had been sired by other vampires and driven insane by drinking blood of a demon who had visions.

Bleeding out and lying on the floor, Angel coughed out and shivered from the cold taking him over and decided to resign to his fate.

* * *

When Angel came to, he was back in Hyperion hotel and relatively alright. His clothes were in one piece and his wounds were gone. Angel entered the lobby and looked around until he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Angel."

Angel turned around and felt the hair on the back of his head go up as he recognized the voice. "Cordy." He took a breath and processed before realizing what was going on. "I'm dead… am I?"

"You think?" Cordelia joked and suddenly, Angel and Cordelia were back in the corridor, where was Angel lying on the floor impaled with a sword and bleeding out.

"It's always going to end the same." Angel said as he looked at his dead form. "People follow my lead and it always without fail ends the same way. Look at what happened to you and Fred."

"Angel… you can't give up." Cordelia said, holding his hand.

"I lost, Cordy." Angel said, tears filling his eyes as he looked outside to see L.A. in flames. "The apocalypse… Wolfram and Hart, Senior Partners, they won."

"You can always get back up." Cordelia pleaded.

"Not this time." Angel shook his head. "I've given up Shanshu to stop the Circle of Black Thorn. It's over for me." He held her hand. "I'm ready to move on."

"But it's not your time yet." Cordelia said. "You can still fulfill your destiny. They never filed it."

"What?" Angel stiffened.

"Your contract, that you'd give up the prophecy. They never filed it to the Senior Partners. You can still be the vampire with the soul, who beats the apocalypse." Cordelia said.

Angel then saw a vision of Connor and Kate and Illyria and Spike fighting off the demons.

_"If we die, at least we go out in the blaze of glory!" Spike said as he cut the head off one of the demons._

_"If we go out, I'd like to have my dad still on my side!" Connor said as he fended off some vampires, with Kate shooting some of them._

"They still need you." Cordelia said. "Or you can stay here with me."

Angel considered. He had almost given up on hope but Cordelia would always pull him back from the edge. And if she said that the fight was not over, then it wasn't over yet.

"What's it going to be?" Cordelia asked and Angel turned to her.

"It's not my time yet." Angel said as he kissed Cordelia. "I'm not giving up yet. It's not over yet."

"I'll be waiting." Cordelia said as she returned the kiss. "Now go. Be what they need you to be. Be the champion."

Angel looked at Cordelia one last time as they smiled at each other.

* * *

Angel's dead body suddenly gasped for air as he came to, very much alive and got up, picking up his sword.

* * *

The battle was relentless and fierce and gruesome and eventually, the Senior Partners were forced to reset the timeline and undo the apocalypse, while Angel wasn't a vampire anymore but human, realizing he had fulfilled the Shanshu prophecy. He stopped the apocalypse and this was his reward.

* * *

Angel, Spike, Gunn and Illyria later parted ways, with Angel trying to live the rest of his life as a human, hoping to finally live happily, grow old and die in peace like any ordinary human, Gunn had to recover from what he had been through in the apocalyptic world with Illyria looking after him and trying to understand humanity and Spike, after deciding that Buffy was better off leading the Slayers for now and that she was currently in another relationship, decided to return to Drusilla after he and Angel made amends with each other and hoped to find a way to redeem her, just as he redeemed himself.

Angel and Spike would still time to time be allies to the Scooby Gang, with Spike later returning to Buffy and Angel, after sharing many adventures with his friends, eventually grew old and observed Buffy being happy, although he wasn't that happy that the someone she was with was Spike, but he had finally found his peace.

* * *

It took decades but it felt like a lifetime, which was ironic, considering that he was over two centuries old but Angel finally, for the final time, embraced death and was back in Hyperion Hotel. He entered the office and knocked on the doorsill as the familiar brunette turned around with a smile and Angel felt his heart race. He would never stop getting used to his heart beating again.

"Hey, Cordy." Angel smiled.

"I knew it." Cordelia said, smiling back, both of them on verge of tears. "I knew you'd find your way here."

Cordelia wrapped her arms around Angel as she pulled him in for a fierce kiss.

"I'm finally here." Angel said as they met each other's eyes.

"Did you… did you find… perfect happiness, when you were alive?" Cordelia asked, her eyes getting wet.

"Nothing in the whole world could make me more happy than being with you, wherever it may take me." Angel smiled as they kissed again and laid down on the couch, with Cordelia taking off Angel's jacket and unbuttoning his shirt, while Angel took off Cordelia's top and unclipped her bra as they dropped their clothes on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wish something like this had happened instead of Angel again being drawn to Buffy and the writers drawing out the Spike/Buffy/Angel love triangle, which was just tiring. They could've had Angel continue fighting the evil instead of again becoming the lovesick puppy obsessed with Buffy and cockfight with Spike and find a way for Angel to somehow reunite with Cordy later.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
